


Le ragazze stanno bene

by darkrin



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-09
Updated: 2014-11-09
Packaged: 2018-02-24 18:18:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2591453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkrin/pseuds/darkrin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Notare bene: non erano amiche e Caroline non le piaceva e non capiva che cosa suo fratello ci trovasse in lei e odiava la sua compassione e il fatto che si fosse azzardata ad abbracciarla. / Rebekah, Caroline, il mondo e l'ombra di Klaus, perché sì c'è sempre anche quella da qualche parte.<br/>(Rebekoline con accenni di Klaroline - future!fic - BABY!PLOT gestita come pare a me perché sì e perché posso)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Le ragazze stanno bene

 

  
_(And play the songs we sang when we buried those bones_  
 _While we explored our shipwrecks with pockets full of stones)_  
 

   
   
   
   
\- È solo un bicchiere, che male può mai farti? -  
E fu allora che la vide.  
   
   
   
Il vecchio locale di Rouen era pieno di studenti universitari e Caroline aveva sorriso del suo riflesso nello specchio del bagno e di come il suo volto fosse il più giovane tra quello dei presenti e non aveva pensato a quello che c’era sotto-  alla fame, al tempo e alla sua maledetta scorta di sacche di sangue finite da troppe ore.  
Aveva sorriso del ragazzo (capelli neri, occhi azzurri, niente fossette e il sorriso di chi non ha mai visto la morte) che l’aveva avvicinata offrendole da bere e invitandola a giocare a biliardo e a Caroline era venuto da ridere perché certe cose non cambiavano mai. L’aveva presentata ai suoi amici, l’aveva invitata a sedere con loro ( - È una vergogna che una ragazza come te sia lasciata sola al bancone - e Caroline aveva riso perché erano passati anni dall’ultima volta che certe frasi avevano avuto un effetto su di lei) e le aveva accarezzato il polso con le dita.  
Quando Caroline aveva detto: - Devo andare - , lui le aveva preso la mano e se l’era portata al petto e l’aveva invitata a restare con tono supplichevole.  
\- È solo un bicchiere, che male può mai farti? – era intervenuto uno dei suoi amici (Arthur? Philippe?).  
Ed era stato allora che l’aveva vista.  
   
Capelli biondi e la schiena più dritta che occhi umani avessero mai visto, testa alta, occhi fissi davanti a sé e piedi fasciati in un paio di vertiginosi tacchi a spillo. _Rebekah Mikaelson_ varcò la porta del locale come una regina avrebbe varcato la soglia del suo palazzo.  
Caroline sentì un improvviso senso di panico e di vertigine invaderla perché se Rebekah si trovava lì, allor– ed era a pochi passi da lei e non sarebbe mai riuscita ad uscire senza essere vista e- Rebekah era più veloce, più forte e– se lei si trovava lì allora suo fratello, _Klaus,_ non poteva essere lontano e- ma aveva detto che aveva un regno da riconquistare a _New Orleans–_ cosa diavolo-  
Il sapore acre della birra e della bile le risalì la gola e pregò che Rebekah non la vedesse, pregò di diventare invisibile, di fondersi con la parete alle sue spalle.  
\- Un altro giro per la mia ragazza! –esclamò il suo (ragazzo?) nuovo amico, rivolto al barista.  
Caroline esalò un gridolino strozzato, quando vide la testa di Rebekah voltarsi di scatto verso di loro perché come osava quell’ _umano_? Il barista doveva servire _lei!_  
Gli occhi di Rebekah si spalancarono quando si posarono su di lei, stretta tra la parete del locale e l’uomo che le sedeva accanto e che le aveva posato una mano sulla coscia (quando? Si chiese distrattamente) e le sorrideva spavaldo. Caroline sentì l’improvviso desiderio di urlare.  
Rebekah saltò giù dallo sgabello e si avvicinò a grandi passi verso di loro, con un ghigno tagliente come un coltello.  
\- _Caroline_ – e Caroline poteva quasi vedere il veleno stillare da ogni lettera del suo nome – perché non insegni al tuo amico la buona educazione? – sibilò.  
Caroline boccheggiò e l’altra donna strinse gli occhi indispettita da quella mancanza di reazione: sapeva che la bionda cheerleader di Mystic Falls era così stupida da non avere paura di lei, ma non pensava che sarebbe arrivata al punto da ignorarla. Ignorare _lei_!  
Sentì un ringhio risalirle la gola, quando, improvvisamente, capì.  
   
\- Nik non è qui. -  
(e il suo tono sembrava quasi dolce, sembrava quasi triste, quasi stanco)  
Caroline sbarrò gli occhi.  
(e non era delusa, no, neanche un po’. Era solo terribilmente sollevata perché era salva, era libera. Klaus stava mantenendo la sua promessa e lei era felice)  
\- Non ho mai pensato, io non... –  
\- Risparmiati le stronzate, Caroline – sbottò Rebekah e Caroline corrugò la fronte, offesa.  
Sentì il ragazzo accanto a lei agitarsi, infastidito da quell’interruzione, e si allontanò impercettibilmente da lui. Che nel farlo fosse finita con l’avvicinarsi a Rebekah era, poi, solo una sfortunata coincidenza.  
\- Come mai sei qui? – chiese incerta.  
Rebekah schioccò la lingua e le lanciò un’occhiata di puro disprezzo.  
\- Questo non è affar tuo – affermò prima di girare sui tacchi e andarsene così com’era venuta. Testa alta, schiena dritta, capelli biondi che ondeggiavano a tempo con il ticchettare dei suoi tacchi sul pavimento.  
Vedendola andar via, Caroline esalò un sospiro di sollievo e si autorizzò a rilassarsi sulla sedia.  
(non era delusa, neanche un po’)  
   
   
   
Quando si chiuse la porta di casa alle spalle non fu poi così sorpresa di sentirvi una presenza estranea. L’attimo di panico che le risalì la gola, strisciando lungo le sue pareti, durò solo un attimo, prima di vedere Rebekah comodamente seduta sul tavolo della sua cucina.  
\- Pensavo che quello di prima fosse un addio – sibilò, infastidita, scuotendo la testa.  
Rebekah saltò in piedi e sogghignò.  
\- Sono solo a venuta a dirti che quando andrai da mio fratello, non dovrai mai dirgli di avermi vista. Mai, sono stata chiar -  
E questo, decise Caroline, questo era troppo. Cosa aveva mai fatto di male per meritarsi di essere continuamente circondata da Originali convinti di sapere cosa avrebbe fatto, cosa _voleva_?  
\- Io non ho nessuna intenzione di andare da tuo fratello – ringhiò.  
Rebekah si limitò a scoppiare a ridere di cuore, gettando il capo all’indietro. Caroline assottigliò gli occhi e trattenne  a stento il desiderio di strozzare l’altra ragazza.  
\- Dico sul serio. Io non ho nessuna intenzione di andare da tuo fratello – ripeté.  
\- Oh, ma certo. E magari vorrai anche convincermi che tra voi non c’è mai stato niente. –  
Caroline pensò che forse sarebbe stata autorizzata a dare uno schiaffo alla vampira originale (d’altronde gliene doveva uno, no? Sì, quella volta Rebekah l’aveva fatto per salvarla, ma si era divertita a farlo, quindi-) per farle scomparire quel sogghigno così simile al _suo_ dalle labbra.  
\- Sono passati anni. –  
\- Siamo immortali, Caroline – rise.  
Caroline sbuffò perché le ricordava _qualcun altro_ ed improvvisamente non aveva più alcuna voglia di combattere contro la bionda (ricordava _mesi_ passati a combattere contro un uomo che aveva lo stesso sorriso di Rebekah; ricordava notti passate a combattere contro sé stessa ed era così stanca di farlo – così stanca che era partita).  
\- Come ti pare. Hai detto quello che avevi da dire Ora puoi anche andartene. – concluse indicandole la porta con un ampio gesto del braccio.  
Rebekah, prima di sparire, si fermò sull’uscio e le lanciò un’occhiata di fuoco da sopra la spalla.  
\- Non mi hai mai vista, ricorda. –  
   
   
   
Non si erano viste neanche a Dubai, a Atlanta e a Firenze Rebekah _non_ le si era avvicinata con una bottiglia di vino rosso e un ghigno sfrontato.  
Caroline stava ammirando la vista della città illuminata dal sole del tardo pomeriggio da piazzale Michelangelo, circondata da turisti sorridenti, quando aveva sentito qualcosa cambiare nell’aria intorno a lei – un profumo familiare le aveva riempito le narici. Aveva fatto finta di niente e aveva sorriso alla ragazza che le chiedeva, in un inglese stentato, se poteva, _per piacere_ , fare una foto a lei e alle sue amiche e _no, non con la vista, con il David, se possibile, se-_ ed era scoppiata in un risolino imbarazzato. Caroline aveva sorriso e annuito.  
Solo quando le ragazze l’avevano salutata con ampi gesti della mano e si erano allontanate ridendo fra loro, Rebekah le si palesata a fianco, grugnendo un: - Finalmente -.  
Caroline non aveva avuto il tempo di dire una parola, prima che l’Originale la prendesse per un braccio e la trascinasse fino a una panchina dove l’aveva costretta a sedersi con poca grazia. Rebekah aveva tirato fuori dalla borsa una bottiglia di Chianti e due bicchieri.  
\- Non pensavo avresti retto così tanto – le disse, porgendole un bicchiere.  
Caroline corrucciò la fronte: non capiva se fosse un complimento o una trappola.  
\- Sorridi, Caroline, hai resistito per trent’anni al fascino di Nik e sei viva per raccontarlo. È più di quanto potrebbero dire molte donne. -  
Era un complimento, quindi. Forse.  
Era Rebekah Mikaelson, decise Caroline, e forse non c’era niente da capire. Mille anni di vita passati per metà in una bara con un pugnale piantato nel petto e per metà in fuga da tuo padre in compagnia di un fratello altrettanto fuori di testa possono fare cose al cervello di una persona.  
Non lasciò che i suoi pensieri indugiassero su cosa sarebbe successo a lei.  
\- Sei stata già a Palazzo Vecchio? Ci sono alcuni degli affreschi più famosi di tutta Firenze. –  
Caroline inarcò un sopracciglio alla domanda.  
\- Pensavo che fosse tuo fratello quello interessato all’arte. –  
Rebekah sbuffò.  
\- Mio fratello non è l’unico che ha vissuto mille anni. E il fatto che io sia stata una cheerleader non vuol dire che io sia completamente ignorante – puntualizzò, con un sibilo.  
Il “ _come te_ ” le restò incastrato sulla punta della lingua e Rebekah diede la colpa al vino e alla vista. Nik aveva sempre avuto un debole per Roma, ma Rebekah aveva sempre preferito città meno caotiche della capitale e tra tutte Firenze era una delle sue preferite.  
Il leggero vento che si era alzato, con il calare della sera, le sfiorò i capelli e d’un tratto Rebekah si sentì troppo vicina a Brienno (cosa sono un centinaio di kilometri per un vampiro?).  
\- Carolin… - iniziò.  
Caroline alzò una mano per fermarla e roteò gli occhi perché, davvero!, se fosse stata ancora umana avrebbe avuto la nausea per quante volte si era sentita ripetere quelle parole nei loro brevi incontri.  
\- Lo so, lo so, se mai incontrerò Klaus non dovrò mai dirgli di averti vista. –  
\- Veramente volevo dirti che dovrei accompagnarti a visitare Palazzo Vecchio. Potresti persino imparare qualcosa – replicò con gli occhi sottili come spilli.  
Caroline sapeva che avrebbe dovuto dire no, lo sapeva benissimo, ma era da sola a Firenze e Caroline Forbes non era stata fatta per stare da sola, ma non era neanche stata fatta per darla vinta agli originali.  
Si alzò, lisciando le pieghe inesistenti della gonna che indossava, e si voltò a guardare Rebekah da sopra la spalla.  
\- Immagino di non poterti impedire di seguirmi. -  
Rebekah sogghignò.  
\- Ovviamente no. -  
   
Quando Rebekah le raccontò di come Roma fosse troppo caotica e sì, ci sono ottimi negozi, ma niente che non ci fosse anche Milano e davvero, i turisti saranno anche tanto facili da mangiare, ma non vale la pena di andare a infilarsi in una città del genere per motivi così futili – e poi vuoi mettere il piacere della la caccia, Caroline? È quello che siamo, cacciatori, che ti piaccia o meno -, Caroline decise di rimandare la visita della città (come anni prima aveva stabilito che Parigi era una città che era _illegale_ visitare da soli).  
Avrebbe avuto tutto il tempo del mondo, si era detta.  
Le sarebbe bastato anche per trovare una scusa per evitare Tokyo.  
Così, finì per saltare su un treno per Milano insieme alla vampira che aveva promesso di rovinarle la vita.  
   
Mentre guardava le campagne italiane scivolarle accanto oltre il vetro opaco per la sporcizia, le venne da ridere: immaginò la faccia che avrebbe fatto Klaus se solo avesse potuto vederle e si piegò su sé stessa, squassata dalla risata che le fiorì sulle labbra perché aveva vinto lei. Aveva resistito alla tentazione e aveva sconfitto il Lupo Cattivo e (deluso?) le sue aspettative.  
(Aveva vinto lei e non erano singhiozzi quelli che la squassavano)  
Rebekah si limitò a inarcare un sopracciglio e sbuffare infastidita, sperando di non doversi pentire subito di aver autorizzato Caroline Forbes a prendere il suo stesso treno per andare a Milano.  
   
   
   
Erano a Venezia ( _perché_ ci fossero finite insieme era una cosa su cui Caroline non voleva perdere tempo ad indagare), quando Rebekah le lanciò un’occhiata di puro astio e sbottò:  
\- Matt era un compagno di viaggio molto più piacevole. –  
Caroline la osservò per qualche secondo, prima di fare spallucce e tornare a giocare con la sua cioccolata calda: immerse il cucchiaino, gli fece compiere un giro, lo tirò fuori, lo avvicinò alle labbra e poi lasciò ricadere tutto il suo contenuto nella tazza e poi ancora e ancora.  
\- Maledizione, Caroline, vuoi deciderti a bere quella cosa, così possiamo uscire da qui e finalmente vedere la città – ringhiò.  
\- È troppo calda – si lamentò, con un broncio.  
\- È _agosto_! – Rebekah quasi ruggì e somigliava un po’ a suo fratello; Caroline non poté fare a meno di sorridere, guadagnandosi un altro sguardo d’odio dall’altra donna.  
   
   
   
Quando le disse del bambino, di Hayley e di tutte le altre cose che Klaus non aveva avuto il coraggio di dirle prima di prenderla contro un albero nella foresta di Mystic Falls (o neanche dopo, per quel che valeva – e forse avrebbe dovuto chiamarlo e insultarlo), Caroline sentì un sapore acre di bile e sangue risalirle in gola e si detestò per questo perché _non le sarebbe dovuto importare._  
Rebekah la osservò come se la stesse studiando: aveva gli occhi socchiusi di uno scienziato che osservi un topo in attesa di vedere una qualsiasi reazione (stramazzerà al suolo? Morirà sotto i suoi occhi? O non mostrerà alcun segno? E quale esito sarebbe più significativo per l’esperimento? E cosa ci trovava suo fratello in quella patetica parodia di un mostro che le stava davanti?) .  
Carolina ingoiò il sangue e la bile e qualcos’altro.  
\- Perché me lo dici come se mi dovesse riguardare? – chiese, inclinando il capo di lato.  
Rebekah fece spallucce e, per un attimo, a Caroline sembrò di vedere gli angoli delle labbra dell’Originale piegarsi leggermente all’insù in un sorriso soddisfatto (fiero?).  
\- Pensavo avresti preferito saperlo da me. Sai, meglio il nemico conosciuto e tutta quella storia lì. -  
   
   
   
C’era qualcosa d’insopportabile nel vedere gli occhi di Caroline spalancarsi e riempirsi di luce e sorpresa e le labbra piegarsi in un sorriso splendente praticamente di fronte a _ogni stramaledettissima cosa._  
 _Rebekah guarda quei fiori di campo_. Sorriso.  
 _Ohmiodio ohmiodio ma è altissimo._ Occhi spalancati.  
 _Rebekah vieni a sentire l’acqua è freddissima._ Risata. (E grazie tante, Caroline, non si chiama Mare del Nord per caso.)  
 _Bekah, devi_ assolutamente _assaggiare questa… cosa._  
Rebekah davvero non capiva cosa suo fratello potesse trovare in una creatura del genere.  
   
   
   
Stefan le raggiunse a Budapest.  
Dopo che Elena aveva scelto Damon per l’ennesima volta aveva chiamato Caroline e le aveva detto che aveva bisogno di andarsene, di prendersi una pausa e Caroline aveva esclamato che Budapest era esattamente quello che gli ci voleva! In sottofondo, Rebekah aveva esalato un grugnito sardonico e Caroline l’aveva zittita lanciandole un cuscino addosso, con l’unico effetto di far ringhiare l’originale di fronte a un tale oltraggio.  
Quando era arrivato in aeroporto, le aveva trovate intente a discutere animatamente su chi dovesse abbracciarlo per prima e Stefan ci aveva provato davvero, ma non era riuscito a trattenere la risata che gli era risalita alle labbra di fronte ai bronci delle due donne e agli insulti da cui era stato rivestito perché _è una cosa seria, Salvatore_ e _Stefan, non c’è niente da ridere!_  
   
\- Penso stia scappando da Nik, - gli confessò Rebekah, una sera, mentre ammiravano il Ponte delle Catene, illuminato da duecento e qualcosa luci (Caroline aveva provato a contarle. Davvero!).  
Stefan rimase in silenzio, per un lungo istante. Pensò: _non è quello che stai facendo anche tu?_ e: _non è quello che facciamo tutti, prima o poi?_ Pensò a Katherine, ad Elena e a sé stesso e sospirò.  
\- Magari lei riuscirà a salvarsi. Magari Klaus l’ha lasciata andare davvero. –  
Rebekah si voltò e gli lanciò un’occhiata sardonica, avrebbe voluto dirgli: _conosci Nik_ , ma venne interrotta da una colorita imprecazione.  
\- Smettetela di parlare. Mi avete fatto perdere il conto. _Di nuovo!_ – Caroline gridò frustrata alzando le braccia al cielo e si riavvicinò a grandi passi ai due, sbattendo i piedi come una bambina. - E io non sto scappando da Klaus. – sbottò.  
   
   
   
\- Stavo pensando di iscrivermi a Cambridge, - affermò Rebekah osservando la pioggia che scivolava lungo il vetro della finestra della casa in cui alloggiavano a Cardiff. – Domani penso che andrò a farmi ammettere – concluse con un sogghigno e Caroline sapeva benissimo a cosa intendeva: _compulsione._ Come altro poteva pensare di essere ammessa all’università a _marzo_?  
\- No. Dovremmo trovarci un lavoro e iscriverci l’anno prossimo – Caroline esclamò, saltando in piedi.  
Rebekah inarcò un sopracciglio:  
\- E perché mai, di grazia? –  
\- Perché è così che fanno gli esseri umani. E se ci iscriviamo dobbiamo laurearci per forza. – puntualizzò, sventolandole un dito sotto il naso.  
   
   
   
Qualcuno avrebbe potuto dire che si comportavano come bambine.  
Caroline avrebbe risposto che, grazie tante, avevano diciassette anni. Non avrebbe aggiunto: _da qualche anno_ , perché faceva così tanto Twilight e i vampiri reali non brillavano al sole, non leggevano il pensiero, non predicevano il futuro e non erano così pieni di buoni sentimenti e buone intenzione.  
No, nessuna buona intenzione, pensò, mentre spezzava il collo a un vampiro che aveva cercato di divorare una ragazzina in un vicolo. Rebekah si limitò a sbuffare, quando venne costretta a partecipare al piano: _porta il vampiro in campagna e buttalo già dal dirupo_ (perché: - Caroline, quanto sei stupida? Non se ne accorgerà neanche.- - È sempre una punizione! -)  
I vampiri, poi, non potevano avere figli. Quelli erano gli ibridi, pensò con più amarezza di quanto avrebbe voluto, ingoiando un bicchiere di scotch, che le bruciò lungo la gola e l’esofago e poi, ancora più giù, lo stomaco e l’intestino.  
(Prima o poi, si disse, avrebbe smesso di bruciare.)  
   
   
   
\- Devo tornare a Mystic Falls, - annunciò Caroline un giorno. – Non vedo mia madre da troppo tempo e… è mia madre, capisci? –  
Rebekah annuì distrattamente, senza alzare il capo dallo smalto che stava stendendo sui piedi e la liquidò con un gesto annoiato della mano. Se Caroline pensava che le importasse qualcosa, era davvero più stupida di quanto avesse creduto.  
   
Quando si trovò a casa da sola, Rebekah pensò a Klaus, a Elijah e a New Orleans. Si chiese se sarebbe dovuta andare a trovarli: erano una famiglia nonostante tutto – nonostante i pugnali e le bare, il sangue e le bugie, nonostante i tradimenti e tutte le ferite – e lo sarebbero stati per sempre, ma era troppo presto. Rebekah non partì, non si mosse di casa neanche per nutrirsi, chiamò un take away e si mangiò il ragazzino che era arrivato tutto trafelato scusandosi per il ritardo.  
\- Non importa, - lo rassicurò, leccando il rivolo di sangue che gli colava lungo il collo. – Ho tutto il tempo del mondo. –  
   
Quando Caroline tornò _non_ era sollevata perché lei _non_ era Klaus e _non_ aveva mai pensato che Caroline sarebbe rimasta a Mystic Falls, che anche lei l’avrebbe trafitta alle spalle come aveva fatto Elena, come avevano fatto Stefan, sua madre, suo padre, Alexander, Klaus, Elijah.  
Non che le sarebbe importato: era abituata a venir tradita e a dover indossare, sulle vesti, il suo cuore sanguinante come fosse l’ultimo accessorio di Armani e a offrirlo di nuovo, poi, perché la prospettiva di dover passare l’eternità senza amare più nessuno le era ancor più insopportabile di quella di camminare con i vestiti e le mani sporche del suo stesso sangue.  
Cosa le sarebbe rimasto, a quel punto? Cosa sarebbe rimasto di Rebekah Mikaelson? Della bambina che giocava con Nik, della ragazza che inseguiva Henrik per le strade di un villaggio di cui non rimaneva più neanche la cenere, della figlia terrorizzata all’idea di vedere suo padre finire con l’uccidere suo fratello? Della bambina terrorizzata dall’idea di perdere suo fratello per sempre?  
   
   
   
Non erano amiche. Questo era un punto su cui Rebekah non transigeva.  
Non erano amiche perché Caroline era la miglior amica della maledetta doppelganger, aveva cercato di uccidere lei e la sua famiglia e _Nik aveva preferito Caroline a lei_ e l’aveva lasciata andare. _Niklaus Mikaelson_ aveva permesso a quell’insulsa baby vampira di scegliere altro rispetto a lui – e lei, lei invece era stata costretta per secoli, a -  
E a Caroline _piaceva_ essere un vampiro eppure nessuno avrebbe mai immaginato che potesse essere una di loro, che anche lei dovesse bere sangue per sopravvivere - ed era la più umana di tutti loro – e _non era giusto._  
Quindi no, non erano amiche, Rebekah decise, e non lo sarebbero mai state perché c’erano troppe cose per cui odiare Caroline Forbes.  
   
   
   
La prima volta che si baciarono, Caroline diede la colpa al vino e al sangue e pensò a quanto il sapore sulla sua lingua fosse diverso da quello dello champagne.  
   
Erano a Praga e avevano appena saputo della morte del figlio di Klaus e Caroline non aveva mai visto Rebekah così spezzata, frantumata, _lacerata_.  
I suoi pensieri sarebbero voluti correre a Klaus, ma Rebekah era lì e cadeva in pezzi davanti ai suoi occhi e finirono a ingoiare bicchieri su bicchieri di vodka, scotch, _bourbon_ ( _-_ Amico, portaci tutte le bottiglie di bourbon, che hai, muoviti! _–_ aveva gridato Rebekah, sventolando una mano al barista) e il whiskey fu sostituito dalle labbra di Rebekah che si muovevano disperatamente contro le sue e per un attimo a Caroline sembrò di essere di nuovo nei boschi di Mystic Falls, stretta tra il corpo di Klaus e un albero.  
Le labbra di Rebekah avevano la stessa morbidezza di quelle di suo fratello e la cercavano con la stessa disperazione ed anche quello era un bacio d’addio. A Caroline _non_ sembrò di tornare a casa, quando sentì il corpo di Rebekah stringersi contro il suo.  
Si separarono solo quando qualcuno fischiò e gridò:  
\- Wow! Continuate così, splendori. –  
Rebekah lanciò occhiate di fuoco agli avventori del locale e borbottò:  
\- Voglio mangiarlo. –  
Caroline scoppiò a ridere, gettando la testa all’indietro e la prese per mano, trascinandola fuori dal locale, dalle macerie, dal ricordo di un uomo che non sarebbe mai dovuto nascere e di un fratello che – chissà se Klaus era a pezzi, come lei. Una parte di Rebekah avrebbe voluto che lo fosse, avrebbe voluto vederlo soffrire e piangere e disperarsi come lei per quella vita che era stata loro strappata, per quel bambino che non voleva; un’altra parte strinse la mano di Caroline tra le dita, mentre la seguiva con passo incerto sui tacchi a spillo.  
   
Non parlarono di quel bacio per anni. Era un compito facile per loro che avevano imparato a negare anche il loro stesso nome.  
Sorprendentemente fu Rebekah a riaprire il discorso.  
\- Non ti preoccupare, - le disse. – A Nik non importerà. –  
Caroline alzò gli occhi dal libro che stava leggendo e la guardò interdetta. Non capiva perché a Klaus dovesse importare che lei stesse leggendo “Le memorie di Adriano”. O forse Rebekah stava parlando del fatto che si trovavano a Città del Capo?  
L’Originale alzò gli occhi al cielo di fronte a tanta stupidità.  
\- Parlo del fatto che tu mi abbia baciata – sibilò, scocciata.  
Caroline boccheggiò perché non era stata _lei_ a baciarl- e perché mai sarebbe dovuto importare a Klaus? E soprattutto perché mai le sarebbe dovuto importare di quello che importava a Klaus? E le stava venendo mal di testa, grazie tante, Beks.  
\- Voglio dire, pensi che Klaus non abbia mai baciato un uomo? Illusa. Sai c’è stata una volta in cui lui e Kol hanno portato a casa… -  
\- Beks, troppe informazioni! – gridò paonazza, tappandosi le orecchie con le mani. Rebekah sogghignò, tornando ad appoggiarsi allo schienale del divano.  
   
   
   
Notare bene: non erano amiche e Caroline non le piaceva e non capiva che cosa suo fratello ci trovasse in lei e odiava la sua compassione e il fatto che si fosse azzardata ad abbracciarla, che la mattina le sorridesse come se avesse paura di vederla scoppiare a piangere. Lei era _Rebekah Mikaelson_ , maledizione!  
   
   
   
A Cambridge, un ragazzo decise che Rebekah era la donna della sua vita. La ragazza lo rifiutava ogni volta con una smorfia, un’alzata di spalle, una risposta tagliente e una volta gli aveva rovesciato un’intera bottiglia di vodka sulla camicia, ma lui persisteva, ritornava e la invitava a uscire a studiare a bere qualcosa (- Non vodka, però! - - Penso anche io che la vodka non sia adatta, stavo pensando… ti andrebbe un tè bollente?-). Caroline li osservava divertita.  
\- Perché non gli dai un possibilità? – le chiese un giorno e quasi digrignò i denti quando realizzò _chi_ anni prima le avesse rivolto parole simili.  
\- Perché è patetico. –  
\- Se lo pensassi davvero, avresti già usato la compulsione per mandarlo via. Oppure lo avresti usato come spuntino. – la rimbrottò Caroline, puntandole un dito contro.  
\- Magari è quello che ho intenzione di fare – sbottò l’originale.  
\- Ma tu _gli piaci_ – esclamò la più giovane, stringendosi le mani al petto. - E sembra un ragazzo carino. Voglio dire, ti sei comportata in modo orrendo con lui e lui è sempre stato carino e ho fatto delle ricerche: non fa parte di nessuna società. Niente Augustine Society bis! Ti ho raccontato dell’Augustine Society, vero? –  
Caroline corrugò la fronte, cercando di ricordare se le avesse già parlato della società segreta che regnava il Whitmore College, e Rebekah la interruppe prima che potesse continuare con quell’insensato monologo perché grazie tante, ma aveva di meglio da fare che ascoltare Caroline Forbes blaterare.  
\- Mi ricorda un uomo che conoscevo. Va bene? – tentò di liquidarla, ma l’unico effetto che ebbe fu solo quello di rendere Caroline ancora più curiosa. Rebekah non si sarebbe stupita di vederla iniziare a saltellarle accanto con le mani giunte davanti al petto e gli occhi spalancati per l’emozione.  
\- Nessuno che ti riguarda – ringhiò.  
Caroline sbatté i piedi per terra, mise il broncio e sbuffò.  
\- Non sei simpatica. E le amicizie non funzionano così. –  
 _Ma è questo il punto_ , _Caroline_ , pensò Rebekah, _non siamo amiche._  
Rebekah non le raccontò dell’uomo che le ricordava, di Marcel e di New Orleans e di Klaus. Non fino al giorno dopo, almeno.  
   
Rebekah, essendo Rebekah aveva deciso, alla fine, di dare una possibilità a quel ragazzo che le ricordava Marcel (e New Orleans e Klaus) e che non era poi così simile a quell’uomo che aveva abbandonato anni prima per essere libera.  
   
   
   
Caroline rabbrividì quando sentì quelle labbra, così simili alle _sue_ , sfiorarle l’interno coscia in una scia di baci leggerissimi. Per un attimo ebbe quasi paura di Rebekah, delle sue dita sulla sua pelle, del suo desiderio, ma poi le labbra di Rebekah la sfiorarono lì dove sembravano finire tutte le sue terminazioni nervose e –  
Caroline ingoiò un gemito strozzato e –  
   
Erano passati anni da quel primo bacio che sapeva di lutto e alcol e, con il tempo, baciarla, toccarla, scaldarsi le ossa quando il mondo fuori sembrava un posto troppo freddo, lasciarsi accarezzare era diventato naturale come bere il sangue e sentirlo scivolare lungo la gola, come alzarsi al mattino e sentire il sole accarezzarle la pelle. Con lentezza, aveva imparato la geografia del corpo di Rebekah, aveva imparato cosa la faceva gemere, cosa la faceva grugnire e cosa la faceva scoppiare a ridere – aveva imparato a riconoscere il disegno dei nei e dei calli che le ricoprivano le mani.  
A Caroline a volte ancora veniva da ridere al pensiero di come le cose potessero cambiare, quando di fronte ai tuoi piedi avevi l’eternità.  
   
Non c’erano più pensieri nella sua testa, quando Rebekah la sfiorò troppo _lentamente_ con la lingua.  
Caroline tentò di sollevare il bacino per avvicinarsi alla sua bocca (e non aveva più molta importanza a chi appartenesse), perché aveva bisogno di _più_ di quel contatto fantasma, ma la mano di Rebekah la costrinse contro il materasso e Caroline esalò un gemito frustrato.  
Rebekah rialzò il capo e sogghignò e, con le labbra piegate in _quel_ modo e gli occhi che la guardavano con _quel_ calore, con _quel_ desiderio, per un momento somigliò così tanto a _lui_ che Caroline sentì un brivido percorrerle la schiena. Avrebbe quasi potuto scambiarlo per paura, se non le avesse fatto stringere le gambe in _quel_ modo e non le avesse riempito il ventre di calore.  
   
   
   
Incontrarono Enzo a Shangai, Caroline sorrise e gli corse incontro quando lo scorse in una delle vie principali della città. Erano circondati da grattacieli e, oltre quelli, Caroline poteva sentire l’odore delle baracche di lamiera e delle strade di fango.  
Quando gli presentò Rebekah, Enzo le fece l’occhiolino e affermò:  
\- Boccoli d’oro, proprio non riesci a stare lontana dalle persone con un accento. –  
Caroline sbuffò e tentò di trucidarlo con lo sguardo, Rebekah grugnì qualcosa ed Enzo scoppiò a ridere.  
Non sembrava passato neanche un giorno dall’ultima volta che aveva visto quell’idiota; Caroline pensò che la cosa un po’ la spaventava.  
   
   
   
\- Sei stata fortunata - le disse, sfiorandole la pelle della spalla con le labbra, in una carezza lentissima. - È una maledizione, sai? _Sempre e per sempre_ -  
La voce le si spezzò e Caroline avrebbe voluto accarezzarle i capelli e farle dimenticare che neanche ora - ma Rebekah scoppiò in una risata amara e si allontanò dalla sua pelle e Caroline esalò un gemito frustrato. Le labbra dell’altra donna si piegarono in un ghigno così simile a _quel_ ghigno, quando riprese a parlare.  
\- Mi hai sorpreso: non pensavo saresti stata così furba da resistere alle lusinghe di Nik. –  
Caroline pensò che forse avrebbe dovuto offendersi.  
\- Voglio dire _mio fratello_ ti ha offerto il _mondo_ e tu hai preferito Mystic Falls e la doppelganger. –  
Rebekah schioccò la lingua, infastidita, si alzò dal letto in cui erano sedute e cominciò ad aggirarsi per la stanza come una tigre in gabbia. Caroline si chiese se avrebbe dovuto dirle che si sbagliava, che aveva scelto _sé stessa_ e la _paura_ e che ormai non sapeva più bene dove iniziasse l’una e finisse l’altra.  
\- Se ti fossi presentata alla sua porta, anche solo per errore, anche solo per, non so, chiedergli del sangue per un morso di licantropo o… non ti avrebbe mai lasciato andare, mai più. _Tu._ Sei stata fortunata. -  
Improvvisamente si fermò e si voltò a squadrarla dall’alto in basso con occhio critico e sguardo di fuoco.  
\- Se sei qui, vuol dire che non ti voleva poi così tanto, comunque – concluse.  
(Caroline si disse che non bruciava neanche un po’)  
   
   
   
A volte si chiedeva che cosa sarebbe rimasto di lei – _chi_ sarebbe rimasto con lei – quando _lei_ sarebbe tornata da Klaus.  
Perché non aveva dubbi che sarebbe stato lui a vincere. Perché avrebbe dovuto essercene? L’aveva già fatto: aveva spezzato la maledizione gettatagli addosso dalla strega originale, aveva ucciso Esther e riunito la sua famiglia, aveva avuto un _figlio_ e avrebbe avuto anche lei – era inevitabile, capite?  
Era probabile che avesse occhi e orecchie fissi su di loro da quando si erano incontrate. _Dio_ era probabile che anche tutto _questo_ facesse solo parte di un suo piano, che loro stessero solo ballando su una scacchiera che _lui_ aveva costruito su misura per loro.  
   
   
   
 _Non importa quanto dovrò aspettare._  
Caroline pensò alle sue parole, guardando la schiena di Rebekah, che volteggiava davanti a lei, lungo la Prospettiva Nevskij. La Neva scorreva placida a pochi passi da loro. Pensò a quanto sarebbe stato facile liberarsi di lui se le avesse dato un ultimatum, se l’avesse costretta a _scegliere_ (Caroline vedeva una versione più giovane di sé stessa ridergli in faccia e sbattergli la porta sul muso), ma lui era stato più furbo.  
   
All’Hermitage guardò i quadri e non poté fare a meno di chiedersi quale fosse il suo; non lo chiese a Rebekah perché a dirle, le cose diventano reali e Caroline preferiva continuare a pensare che non esistesse più alcun Klaus nel suo mondo.  
Da qualche parte, nella sua mente, sentì in lontananza la presenza di quella porta ancora aperta. Da qualche parte, nella sua mente, una parte di lei si chiese fino a quando sarebbe rimasta aperta: _l’avrebbe aspettata davvero per sempre?_ Non sapeva bene se una risposta affermativa (- Caroline, tesoro, ho mai mentito _a te?_ -) fosse ancora quella che la spaventava di più.  
   
   
   
A volte si chiedeva se anche Rebekah avese paura della stessa cosa. Una porta sempre aperta, quale assurdo gesto di clemenza da parte sua.  
 _Sempre e per sempre, Caroline, è una maledizione –_  
 _Non sto scappando –_  
 _Sei stata fortunata -_  
 _Non ho nessuna intenzione di andare da tuo fratello –_  
Una porta sempre aperta, quale perfetta punizione.  
   
   
   
Caroline saltò sul parapetto che separava la strada dalla Neva e camminò come un funambolo sulla sua corda e pensò che non le importava di Klaus, delle sue aspettative, di New Orleans. Rebekah si voltò di scatto con le guance paonazze e le ringhiò di scendere, ché non aveva più cinque anni e doveva smetterla di comportarsi come un’idiota.  
Caroline gettò la testa all’indietro con i capelli che le solleticavano il collo e la schiena _e rise_.  
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
 

**Author's Note:**

> \- Ho deciso che la figlia di Klaus era un bambino e non è mai andato a vivere con Rebekah e non me ne importa un bel niente perché QUESTA è l'importanza che do alla storia del baby!plot. (Anche perché l'ho scritta prima della fine della s1)  
> \- Il titolo è il titolo di una canzone di Vasco Brondi aka Le Luci della Centrale Elettrica  
> \- Il sottotitolo sono due versi della canzone “I’m on fire” di Stateless.  
> \- Un giorno un’amica (?) mi disse che il suo tatuaggio “e rise” era un omaggio all’uomo di Nietzsche, di Pirandello e di qualcun altro, che ride di fronte alla vita (?). Di qui la conclusione.  
> \- NO BETA.  
> \- A questa storia tengo in modo imbarazzante.


End file.
